


Waters of Life

by klahiie



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Multi, noncon, underage (17)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahiie/pseuds/klahiie
Summary: Revamp of a previous story of mine called “Heroes Dark Secrets”.James raises his daughter Adia in vault 101, stuck in a cramped room with no privacy, he attempts to help his daughter the best he can by guiding her and teaching her right from wrong. Unfortunately people -like the Overseer- are so pent up, they’ll do anything to make her look like a bad girl.Please review if you enjoy it! It gives me the energy to write more if I get reviews and feedback!





	1. Prologue: The Walls of 101

_ **Prologue: Walls of 101** _

He felt the buzzing of the electrical lights as the fluorescents flickered. He could still hear the gunshots in his ears, so loud they echoed off the walls of the vault. It was quiet...so quiet. Maddeningly quiet, impossibly quiet, quiet on levels that were unreal, quiet quiet quiet-

The screaming of his baby pulled him back from the traumatic near death situation as he followed the Overseer; a man much too stuffy to hold his own daughter, and eyes on him much to curious and terrified and kind. Nothing like the wasteland, nothing like where he’d come from. 

“Here is your quarters, I trust you’ll need a crib, some toys and the likes?” The man turned, looking him dead in the eye like no one ever has without accompanying that gaze with the barrel of a gun. 

“Whatever you can spare, I’ll greatly be in your debt.” He replied, bouncing the baby in his arms, the infant gurgling her sorrow. She no doubt felt the same burning ringing, heard the same pounding feet and felt the same waves of electricity bearing down on her tiny body, protected only by a warm swaddle of filthy cloth and his very existence. 

“Yes, you will.” The greying man replied, cradling his own treasure. He pushed by the man, leaving him in the protection of a place he could never call home, not while his mission remained. 

Taking a deep breath, he sat on the comfortable bed, lifting his bundle of love to his chest where he placed shaking kisses to each and every one of her tiny fingers, eyes never daring to close. He would wait, growing older beside his baby girl until the time was right to leave the protective walls of his shelter. 

For now, he would sit behind these protective metal walls of Vault 101.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Like Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is a loving father who would do anything to make sure his little girl is healthy and loved, but the older she gets the more she looks as if she could be the product of another family; she certainly didn’t look like her mother. Having zero space or privacy of their own was making things difficult to shelter the other from.

_ **Chapter 1: Not Like Mother** _

  
  


Waking up at 6 in the morning was a habit he’d developed out in the wasteland; for her, however, it was a habit that refused to latch on, forever altering her behaviors until a new one came along and wrenched it from its roots. As he rolled over, arms extending against the pleasure of nightly stiffness. 

Resting his arm back down, his mind slowly began to register the area around his body; thin bedding, chill of the air conditioned vent, and a warm, plush body clutching dearly to his right side, hair clinging to the underside of his arm. 

Cracking open his eyes, he cast them down and froze; a rather close embrace on the full sized bed leaving him tangled in the limbs of his daughter. A beautiful girl who’s grown so much, looking more like a stranger than her mother everyday that passed. 

It’s been years. Years since he laid like this with anyone, feeling the cushion of breasts on his ribs, the heat of her inner thighs clasped around his with such smooth skin, the very skin his wife felt rough and dry in comparison. And beneath her leg, his shame. 

“Ugh, wake up.” He grunted, pulling his thigh out from between hers, blocking her off from the horrors of discovering that, while he was her father and he would never think of her as anything other than his baby girl, he was still a man and his biology didn’t care who was clasped around him so early in the morning. It could be Madison Li, Ellen DeLoria, a Super Mutant, John Henry Eden himself, he would still wake to more wood than a pre-war rain forest. 

“Come on, darling.” He brought his arm down, hugging her close, planting a kiss to the back of her head. She let off a whine of protest, face buried in his chest, trying to burrow herself further into his side. 

“Five more minutes.” She murmured, voice as sweet as honey and as melodical as a song birds cry. 

“Oh no,” he chuckled, reaching down between their bodies, feeling her flesh give as he pressed calloused fingers against her ribs and shoulders, shifting her grip off from around him. “I have work, and you, you have school.” He slipped out of her embrace, shifting to tuck a well present landmark between his thighs, adjusting it to make sure it didn’t poke free from the leg of his underpants. “I don’t need Mr. Brotch to come to our door and tell me of another test you’re in danger of failing.” 

“I didn’t even fail.” She grumbled, rolling over to her back. He watched her as she buried her face beneath her pillow, watching her vanish under the bedding, leaving behind nothing but a curvy silhouette. 

“No, but venting is a past time for him.” He replied, arms crossing as he worked to wake up, standing at the foot of the bed. “You know how much I love making the other vault members miserable.” He smirked playfully, resting his hand on her foot. He gave it a light tickle, to which she jerked her foot away, leaving nothing behind but bedding. 

“Now, up.” He grabbed the fabric and yanked it free, exposing her in a way which hit harder than it should have, bare, smooth skin, muscular calves running up to thick thighs. Her wide hips tapering into a narrow waist before ballooning out to breasts he could sail the Potomac on. Large breasts that would need another person's hands to keep from smothering her child wilst breastfeeding, and easily the largest breasts he’s ever seen. “You have ten minutes to be up and dressed.” He warned her, dropping the blankets back on the bed. 

“Dad, it takes ten bloody minutes to zip the monstrosity that is this one-size-fits-all trash.” She grumbled, sitting up onto her elbows, looking at him sleepily. “I need a bigger one, mine is about to burst at the seams and the Overseer is being a tool about it.” 

He frowned, eyes averting almost sadly, the sound of her shifting her weight to a sitting position the only noise he could hear besides the humming of the vents. He’d propositioned the Overseer countless times for a larger suit for her when he noticed she’d begun to grow bigger than what was projected; he blamed his obsessive worry over her lack of her vitamins and balancing out her hormones when they teetered in her early years. 

“He won’t grant you a new suit, darling, I’m sorry. You’ll just have to make due.” He pulled his own suit from the drawer, turning to get ready. Today wasn’t his day to shower, so he didn’t bother. 

“Dad, do you realize how hard it is stuffing these things inside a standard female suit?” She looked at him desperately, his eyes flickering back up to her, the  _ things _ in mention hanging down well past her ribs, perky, round, perfect. He was unaware of whose genes created such a wonderful body. “It hard enough to pull this thing up around my ass.” She stood up, to make her point, looking like an hourglass with a dramatic flare from the tapered center. 

Her breasts weighed 10 pounds each, going easily up into the double digits of a bra size, and every woman he’s ever met in this wasteland remained in the single digits making it nearly impossible to cloth the girl. Then to top it off, her hips were wider than her shoulders with a bottom that his boxer shorts look like a thong while hanging loosely around her waist.

That image, he was graced with recently, and it was stuck in his mind ever since. The legs of his underpants stopping halfway up her bottom, her ass bubbling out the bottom. 

James! 

“Come on now, you don’t want to keep Brotch waiting.” He smiled, leaning against the dresser for just a second. Suddenly, the PA system kicked to life with a clicking noise, then the Overseers mind numbing voice. 

“James to the  _ clinic _ please, James.” He clicked it off, leaving the vault with peace and quiet again; and no doubt sticking the proverbial stick in the wasp hive by using the PA system, waking everyone up and not his intercom. 

“What a cock.” She snorted. He laughed lightly, shaking his head before he unzipped his suit, climbing into it. 

“Language.” She watched him, catching the quick stuff of his…fairly there member into his trousers. Her father was a great looking guy; muscular for a sciency type, almost like the models from old prewar underwear ads she found in an old book. 

He wasn’t the only sexy man in this hole, there were a lot of people, and most she didn’t want to admit it to, including and not limiting to Officer Mack and his son, Officer Wilkinson, and the Overseer. 

Yeah, she found the Overseer physically attractive; more-so in his bodily attributes than his face, and his personality was garbage. She grunted, pulling herself off the bed, a confirmation to her father who remained standing where he stood to make sure she wasn’t going to just lay right back down and return to sleep the moment he walked out of their quarters. 

“Do you want some privacy to take care of...that, before you go?” She shot playfully, looking at him as he zipped his suit to his neck, looking around for his lab coat before he remembered he kept it in the office since the worst he’d dealt with the day before was a couple of burns and a headache. Stopping, he looked down at himself, realizing just how obvious it was in his vault suit. 

“No, I think I’ll wear it proudly today.” He smiled, feeling his face redden from embarrassment as he tried to turn it into something that didn’t much matter. She laughed, coming around to kiss his cheek. 

“I’d hug you but,” 

“No, no that is a smart idea.” He laughed, turning his head to plant a chaste kiss to her jaw. “Off to work, and you, off to class.” He turned; he had an extra lab coat in the sitting area, one that was a backup, but it wouldn’t hurt him to have two in the office today. 

He wished he could get some fresh air, clear his head. But once those doors sealed they were sealed for good; it wasn’t time. 


	3. Chapter 2: Downcast Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adia decides to stop and talk to Officer Gomez before class and things end up going a little too far. Lucky for them, the Overseer is right there to stop them.

_ **Chapter 2: Downcast Gaze** _

It took a lot of energy, wiggling inch by inch into the vault suit she’d been assigned since she was 12; days when she weighed 98 pounds and looked as if she were making a stunning turn about from being her father’s  _ little girl _ to another candidate for the gang of stupidity known as the  _ Tunnel Snakes _ . 

Here she was, five years later, 175 pounds and 20 of it was breast and at least 15 percent of it was ass. Somewhere down the road, she’d bloomed, and when the petals peeled back, she just kept growing and growing and growing. Now she looked like a tulip on a medieval torture rack. 

Luckily and unluckily, all the same, her vault suit hid her curves and bound her at her widest, breast, hips and bottom all sucked in like a vacuum packed sack of meat. Unfortunately, that lined her up to be called names like, fatass and lardy. 

These were all names she’d come to ignore; she knew she wasn’t fat, she was just...too bountiful in places she really shouldn’t be, and that was a problem. 

She wondered from time to time what her mother looked like. Like on days like these, while she tied her boots up, lacing them tight as her vault suit hugged her tight enough to bind the air from her lungs. She didn’t keep her breasts constricted for longer than she needed to, worried about the damage that was being done to them and massaged them regularly as per instructed by her father to loosen up the muscle and promote blood flow. 

She already predicted that they would be hanging about her waist by the time she was 30. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could convince the Overseer to give her a larger suit. 

Making her way from the shared quarters of her and her father, she kept her head down, heading for class. But the sight of Officer Gomez made her stop, a shy smile coming to her face. “Good morning Officer Gomez.” She greeted, giving him a look over. This was a man who could fill out a vault suit. 

“Good morning lil lady.” He replied, returning that same, courteous smile. He was a gorgeous man, with such sun kissed skin, even if he’d spent his life under artificial sunlight, and those dark eyes and lightly grey peppered hair. “I hope the disturbance didn’t wake you and your Pa up.” He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Them Tunnel Snakes have no courtesy for the rest of us.” 

“I didn’t hear a thing. Me and Dad were out like lights by the time our heads hit our pillows.” She admitted, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I bet, you two burn a lot of energy.” He replied. The implication brought...dirty thoughts to her mind. Not together of course; he was her father. “Nothing like that!” He caught wind of what he said, face flushing. “Not to say your dad might not, or you might not,” he stumbled over his words. 

“I understand.” She laughed, shaking her head. “Dad has...a few eyes on him, I’m unsure of why he’s taken them up on their offer.” She turned her body, resting her shoulders against the wall across from him. 

“It’s probably because he wants to remain faithful to the Misses.” He replied. “Even if she isn’t here.” 

“I’ve never understood it.” She crossed her arms, thinking about the woman she’d never met. “I could understand if she’s alive, or if she passed away recently, but she’s been gone for years.” She scrunched up her nose, pulling thick framed glasses back into place without touching her fingers to them.

“I’m not saying forget about her, but let someone else into your life. Let someone else who can make you happy, even for a moment. It just...doesn’t make sense to stay in a situation where you feel as though you’re putting your all into it, and either they refuse to do the same, or they can’t.” She looked at him hoping he’d understand. 

Of course he did. Him and his wife, Pepper, were only together for Freddie, they didn’t even share the same bed. She knew Officer Gomez put his all into his marriage, pouring every beat of his heart into it and she just…wanted nothing to do with it. “At least let yourself feel better physically, even just once.” She looked away. “Humans are hormonal, sometimes we connect with others in ways that are more primal than emotional, and sometimes that’s all we need.” 

She didn’t look back up at him until he chuckled, taking a couple steps until he stood in front of her. “You’re pretty wise, missy.” He smiled at her. It was chaste and genuine, but she was hormonal and young. 

“No, I just know what it feels to be hormonal and primal.” She replied. “And I know my father does too.” He let his eyes lock with hers, a dangerous thing to do for anyone in a failed marriage or young and eager. 

“It...must be difficult sharing such a tiny space with your father.” he replied, seeming to try very hard to keep the conversation drifting in a direction of innocence and out of the realm of improper. “If it were up to me, I’d switch rooms with you so you and your father could have separate rooms.” He stood dangerously close, close enough for the teen to feel his warmth against the chilly interior of the vault. 

“That’s kind of you, but my father and I are managing to make due on our own.” She gave him a friendly smile. “Sometimes I come home late to let him unwind anyway he needs, and sometimes he takes an extra long shower or looks the other way for me to accomplish what I need to.” She gave a light laugh, watching him think about it before he swallowed, the tips of his ears turning a little red from the implications of what  _ accomplishing what she needed to _ meant. “Besides, it’s easier for me to tuck myself away into those sneaky crevices of the vault.” She couldn’t help herself, the corners of her lips twisting up into a playful smirk. 

“Oh, is that right?” He returned it because he could check the deeper tone of his voice, sending an almost violent shiver up her spine. “Do I need to patrol the halls better at night little lady?” He stepped forward, his crossed arms an inch away from her chest. “Keep my eye on you?” He leaned down, her head instinctively turning, chin lifting. 

“If you want to, you can give me a hand.” She shot back, even if her legs were shaking, her knuckles white as she clung to the fabric of her vault suit. She could feel the blood pulsing up and down throughout the veins in her legs and hips, and the way he stepped closer, as if he had room to do so gave her an indication that he might be feeling the same sinful way. 

“Looks like the doctor’s daughter wants to be punished.” He continued. “You’re a good kid, I don’t think more than a spanking is in order.” His smile was gone now, making her question exactly where they were standing. Was she going to actually be in trouble? Or was this...was he close to crossing a line neither of them should be even hovering near. “A good, long, hard one.” 

She inhaled long and deep, holding it, lips parting to speak when the sound of the Overseer’s voice interrupted. Cutting all oxygen off, swallowing the mouthful she obtained felt like her lungs would burst like balloons in the bottom of the ocean, turning her head to look at the older man. 

“Is there a problem, Officer?” The man asked, walking over to them. His back was so ramrod straight, his chest puffed out and in her face. It was how absolutely horrid it was her mind went to imagining anything. She shook her head, Officer Gomez handling his startled reaction as if he wasn’t worried about what was going on at all. 

“Not a single one.” He pulled back, looking at the vault head with a smile. “We got to talking about her father, I guess I kept her from heading to class.” He stepped back, a hand resting on her shoulder, giving her a gentle, comforting squeeze as he lead her away from the wall. “Head on to class, I’m pretty sure Brotch will be furious with me.” He chuckled. She smiled at him, feeling her racing heart begin to slow back down, changing the pace from sprinting to a light jog as she walked past them, making for class. Unfortunately, a much firmer hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a stop. 

“Now now, you can’t blame yourself, Officer Gomez.” Uh oh. She stopped, looking at the man who was the father of her best friend. “I’m sure she did nothing to end the conversation.” He looked at her sternly, fingertips digging into her flesh in a way that made the bones of her shoulder ache from the point of contact, across her clavicle and shoulder blades and to her other shoulder. “If she wishes to have a conversation, she can have one with me in my office.” He flashed her a particularly nasty smirk. Her heart froze dead in its tracks, taking one leap and then plummeted all the way down to her feet. 

Ending the conversation, the Overseer pulled her along, her heavy feet treading on her sunken heart. She gave the officer a pleading look as she was dragged along, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Even if he could stand up to him, she didn’t want to. She didn’t want him to get in trouble for something she nudged along. 

She just hoped that the Overseer would be lenient with whatever punishment he felt he needed to give her. 


	4. Chapter 3: Accusations of Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overseer flexes his muscles and in the midst of trying to intimidate the doctors daughter falls victim to temptation. He makes a lot of threats and backs them up; will Adia watch herself after this? Or did he give her a reason to rebel?

_ **Chapter 3: Accusations of Proposition** _

  
She followed the Overseer up the steps, listening to the crackling of the PA system overhead, wishing to God his voice would come over it. That would mean she was here and he would be in his office, not demanding to see her. 

  
As it stood, it felt like he was marching her to her ultimate demise. To stand in the reactor blind folded with her hands tied behind her back waiting for the pounding hammer of a gun. But that was a silly and unrealistic thought for a multitude of reasons. Reason one would be, where would he get the gun? Why would he march her to the reactor level to shoot her? He wouldn’t fire off a gun near the reactor for fear he may hit something that wasn’t her and seriously jeopardize the integrity of the vault. Last but not least, he would never blind fold her; he would let her sweat and shake as she watched him clean and load the weapon. He would take his aim like a seasoned hunter and pull the trigger like a master at making love, pushing her over the end and leaving her in a puddle of her own mess.

  
“Come now.” He pushed her in, stepping inside behind her. As she stopped, his toned body bumped against her back, making her eyes drop shut for just a second. He would be very comfortable to be embraced by, she thought, if he wasn’t so damn insane. “So skipping class.” He made his way to his seat, motioning for her to sit across from him. It was a demand, not a suggestion; even she knew that.

  
“I wasn’t-” She replied, slowly starting to descend into the uncomfortable chair on the other side, but was interrupted by a spit of anger that she nearly felt the moisture from, making her jump.

  
“Don’t you lie to me! To think I allow you any semblance of a friendship with my Amata, all because I believe she would be a good influence on you!” He snarled, his palms on the top of his desk. The sitting position pulling her suit tight enough to feel like she were constricted in rope or a straight jacket. It was hard to breathe, let alone lower herself to a full sitting position, but she tried to pull it off as if nothing was wrong.

  
“I don’t appreciate being insulted, sir.” She replied, her eyebrows furrowing, breath nothing more than a harsh whisper. “I wasn’t skipping class, I was having a conversation with Officer Gomez, if you have a problem with students talking to vault personnel, make an official announcement over the PA system so we can have the parents tell you how much of an asshole you sound like.” She stopped. She meant to keep it at just telling him to announcement, but spilling into calling him an asshole had felt so good in the spur of the moment.

  
She could tell that he was stupefied by the way she spoke to him, this...gutsy little worm who had no manners. But there was something else there, something else that tainted his expression, something she wouldn’t understand because she was never someone hyped up on absolute power.

  
She was showing resistance.

  
He would be lying if he said something in him wasn’t tickled with her words. The spitfire, the prim-and-proper girl, the doctor’s daughter. She was all of these things at once, but more importantly, she was the only person in his entire reign as Overseer, besides James, who dared to back-talk him in such a way.

  
“You insolent little-” He stopped himself, dragging his hands over his face. For a second, he thought of what he should do. He wanted to put her in her place; she’d popped her head up from her obedient little hole, and now she threatened to show the rest of them that he could be pushed around. He needed to smash her back down.

  
Taking a deep breath, he stood up, walking around the desk in a brisk pace to come around before her. “You listen here-” She leaned back, bringing her feet up to keep him away from her. Growling, he grabbed her knees, pushing them out of the way, her feet falling to the floor to push herself back up properly in the chair as his hand came up. His fingers wrapped around her neck in the mess of things, his knees pressed to the insides of her thighs, forcing them open. His hand bumped against the zipper of her suit, knocking it free from it’s locked track enough to drop down an inch or two, bosom blossoming from the top. “You listen here,” He grabbed her face with his free hand, both of her hands shooting up to his arm as she looked him in the eye, leaning forward off the chair. “I am your Overseer, you will respect me or you will regret it.” He threatened.

  
The hand around her throat terrified her, and there was nothing more that she wanted to do now than scream. But she didn’t.

  
Instead, she yanked her head back, pushing his arms away from her, his hands slipping from her skin as she aimed to push herself out of the chair. He fought her, hands lashing out to get another grab on her. One group of fingers wrapped themselves around the fabric of her suit as she pushed herself to her feet. He pushed at an angle, turning her around so her back faced him.

  
“Stop fighting me!” He growled, pulling her against his body, hand moving to grab for her throat again but changing direction when she let off a scream. Instead he covered her mouth, the struggling popping the zipper free of one track, sending the large breasts falling over his arms much to his surprise. “Stop, stop!” He picked her up, ramming her into the cushions of the sofa against the wall of his office, his body on top of hers. He forced her hands between her legs, holding her wrists as his body held her down, and his free hand over her mouth. He panted, letting her relax in her newly captive position.

  
Normally, he would never allow himself into this sort of position; straddling a child...well that sounded awful, didn’t it? She was a young adult, but whatever noun he chose for her all implied the same thing; she was much too young for this, and he was much to angry. “Don’t you dare scream.” He threatened her.

Everything he said did nothing to calm her pounding heart or make her believe he wasn’t going to hurt her.

  
“Look at you.” He snorted, letting his eyes drop down to her back. “No respect. Fighting with your Overseer, ruining vault property, your suit.” He gave her a bump on the bottom in the only way his tied hands could, and what a terrible idea it was, feeling her plush ass bounce off of his hips.  
He pulled his hand off her mouth, pulling her up by the back of her suit, accidentally pulling the fabric down her shoulders. He stared at her as she moved, pulling her hands out of his grip.

  
Now all of the propositioning for a new vault suit made sense, looking at those large, heavy breasts. They looked small when the zipper was pulled up, but now that the zipper was broken, all of the surprise spilled out. “Oh dear,” He couldn’t help but snicker, pulling her arm out of the way when she tried to cover herself. “I see now why you wanted a new suit- ah, don’t hide the problem from me.” He licked his lips.  
She could see the look in his eye; like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks staring at a buffet, or a man who hadn’t fucked in years looking at…

  
She froze. There was something about that look in his eye that sickened and yet….

  
Maybe it was because she’d ended up so close to Officer Gomez not even 15 minutes before? And she’s been feeling pent up lately- but this was the Overseer! This man just assaulted her and broke the zipper on her suit! He just insulted her, yelled at her! Grabbed her by the throat!

  
“I’ve been telling you about this problem for a year now.” She replied, watching him eye her, his knees behind the bend of her legs. There was no one above him to come in and interrupt; he could take anything he wanted from her, and part of her wanted him to.

  
“I had no idea how severe the issue was.” He pushed her arms out of the way, gathering up both wrists in his hands. “But I can’t just give you a new vault suit. Especially not after today; skipping class, verbally accousting me, fighting with me.” He cupped her breast with his free hand, the touch of his hot fingers cupping her bountiful mound feeling wrong.

  
“Don’t,” She squeaked, squirming to get him to let go.

  
“Don’t?” He stopped, glaring at her. “I see how it is. You’ll sit there and flirt with Officer Gomez, skip class and pick fights.” She bit her tongue, heart racing as he called her out on what really happened downstairs. “Oh yes, don’t think I don’t know.” He hissed. “Letting those venomous words slither from your lips,” He grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at him. “Flirting with a married man.” he scoffed at her, looking back down at her breasts.

  
“And here you are. I bet you’re still hungry, aren’t you?” He pushed his hand down the front of her suit, the air leaving her lungs all at once even though the gasp was a sharp intake. “Keep your filthy, homewrecker eyes on me.” He spat, his fingers parting her lips. She felt the pad of his middle finger rest on her clitoris, and without a warning, began to rub it, sending painful sparks of pleasure through her hips.

  
“ Please don’t.” She tried to beg, but her words were laced with moans. He ignored her, keeping his eyes on hers as his fingers danced along the swollen button between her plush lips.

  
He would never admit that he was dying to pull her suit from her lower half and bury his face between her thighs. It has been years since he’d been laid, since he’s taken the time to mold and manipulate a woman's body against her, leaving her squirming and gasping beneath his touches. When he felt her hips shaking, rolling, he dared to let a small smirk dance across his lips.  
Shifting his hand, he pushed her wrists up above her head, using his knee to force her legs open.

“Look at you.” He cooed, “James was right, you change your mind so easily.” He snickered. Those words hit her hard for some reason, toes curling as he kept his motions, quick, tight, unrelenting. It felt like he was winding up a rope that tightened inside of her, the tighter it got, the less she could keep her voice down.

  
Stopping for just a moment, he slid his finger down, slipping it inside of her hole, letting the sound of her wetness squish lewdly between them before dragging her own pleasure back up to continue.

  
It was too much. It was all too much for her as the pleasure pooled, threatening to overflow. “Stop I-I can’t,” she begged. Instead of being kind and backing away, he yanked his hand off of her wrists, covering her mouth. He pushed her against the cushions of the couch, his forehead against hers as his hand moved faster than she ever thought a hand could.

  
In seconds, she was mewling, screaming into his palm, squirming. It all she could think about was the blinding pleasure, feeling different only when she snarled like a primal animal against his palm every now and again. He hissed deprecating words in her ear, calling her a slut, and a vault cum gutter, and all it did was make it feel better.

  
Her orgasm came in a blinding flash of light, her fingers curling around his vault suit as he pushed through her orgasm till she was a shaking mess, the seat of her suit soaked.

  
It took actual will power to pull his hand from between her legs, reaching up to grab her face and make her look at him. “Remember who owns you and daddy, little slut.” He spat. “Now get out of here!” He shoved her. She took the opportunity to go, although pushing herself to her feet was agonizing. Her head was a whirlwind, her fingers desperately pulling her suit together tight enough to not draw too much attention. She made a bee-line straight for their quarters, allowing the door to shut on the Overseer’s office, leaving the angry, horny, older man to tend to his own problem, popping the slick finger in his mouth as he massaged his aching manhood in his free hand.

  
Maybe next time. She’d fuck up again; after all, she was James’ daughter, and with the title came her arrogant, haughty need to fight.

  
He’d have a next time.

  
Oh how he looked forward to it.


End file.
